shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwindalin Gwindalin
" Get a job hobo"' Gwindalin''' Introduction Gwindalin is a smuggler turned Pirate who carries around a big gun and has a big atitude. She hates rick people for being stuck up and hates the poor worse for being so needy. Work is the only thing she understands. Appearance Gwindalin is a young green haired woman who is very attractive and despite her looks is covered with muscles. She is always seen with her Lazer Cannon, named Lavos, and her googles. She always keeps these items on her even when she is asleep. Personality Gwindalin has a very blunt personality. She trust people very slowly and takes a lot for her to warm up to someone. However once you do have her trust you have it for a life time, or untill you stab her in the back with a knife. Then you loses it forever. Gwindalin holds grudges and almost never forgets. Overall she is fair. If you are nice to her she will be nice to you. If you are a dick to her she will be a dick to you. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Gwindalin big thing is her Marksmanship. Gwindalin could shoot the wings off a fly with a pistol. On several occasion she could be seen shooting a can into the air and keeping it bounceing for a minute. When she got Lavos, her lazer cannon she became obses with Lazers and ended up makeing Lavos 2.0, current modle. It takes less time to charge than the first and can shoot several bolts in quick succesion. She also has a mode were she can blast the target with a great beam of light designed to pierce thorugh the storngest of hides. It consumes more energy as a result thoguh. Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Uses her Kenbushoku Haki to predict were her opponets are going to be next and blast them before they can move out of the way. It also warns her of life or death decisions. Relationships Family Chu Gwindalin- Her little brother. History Gwindalin story begins when Gwindalin mother and father died. During that time she was forced to raise her little brother and because of that she sees him more as a son than an actual brother. Gwindalin took on several jobs aroudn the island to pay for their meals and to keep a roof over their heads. Eventualy when Chu turned Ten Gwindalin finaly accepted the oppertunity to become a smuggler. Gwindalin and smuggleing went hand and hand. She became quite good at it and in the underground she became very well known. During that time she uses a rifle called Snow Hammer. It originaly belonged to her Father Butorega. For two years Gwindalin carved out herself a place in the world throug smuggleing. However a rival smuggler named Smiles wanted to get in on her racket. He first attempted to kill her, but her skill with her gun proved to great. Instead he turned to underhanded tactics and told the World Government about her and their operations. She was taken away to jail and Smiles got her buisness. Gwindalin escaped with the other members of hte Seven Flags. While on the ship Gwindalin fired her gun at a pacifista. The bullet had little effect. Shinobu then proceded to take Gwindalin's gun and break it. She then took the parts and combined it with the lazer inside the Pacifista, which she ripped out, and made the first Lavos. Her reason she did not like guns. Gwindalin soon fell in love with the weapon and recreated it and improved upon the lazer. She then created Lavos 2.0 the current modle. Character Design Inspired by Hellsing Abridge Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Category:Human Category:Female Category:Marksman Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Seven Flags